<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>全身全霊 by seien9095</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604527">全身全霊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seien9095/pseuds/seien9095'>seien9095</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey Say JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seien9095/pseuds/seien9095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>送给 @少女可乐饼 小天使的点梗，你想看的一个谈恋爱的甜甜的小故事。</p><p>其实我也不知道够不够甜，本来想写冬天的烤红薯，结果不知不觉变成了这样。</p><p>谢谢你那个时候来跟我说话。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>全身全霊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一之濑是在神社旁边捡到他的。</p><p>   更准确地说，在他自己住的那间小院子的门口，捡到了那个人。</p><p>   那是他到岛上的第三天。濑户内海的小岛，植被都聚集在岛中心的丘陵，天际线从茂密的森林顶端慢慢下降到参差不齐的房顶，又流畅而直接地跳到沙滩上，和海浪融为一体。秋天的阳光很舒服，他沿着一排一排的小房子慢慢散步。住的房子就在山脚，屋侧的灌木生得密密压压，细碎的叶子和弯曲的枝条垒出一道绿墙，旁边有一条通往山上神社的路，沿着台阶望上去是斑斑驳驳的树影。一之濑在神社门口站了一会儿。非常简单的石制神明鸟居，不高，没有记载神社名的额束，阴面石料交接的地方生了些青苔。</p><p>   笠木上好像刻了字。一之濑仰着头努力想看清那些字符，隐隐约约觉得第一个图案和第三个似乎是一样的。有什么东西落进他眼睛里，星点生涩的疼，一晃就消失了。一之濑蹲下眨了眨眼睛，没有任何异样，也没有流泪。</p><p>   错觉吧。</p><p>   他跨下鸟居前的台阶，走几步路就到了住处。一之濑一边走一边忍不住回头张望，转过头就看见庭院门口缩着一个人，抱着膝盖，淡金色的脑袋枕在手臂上，肩膀微微起伏着，后颈的线条像柔软的山峰。他阖着眼，好像睡着了，几缕金发落在鼻尖，皮肤白白嫩嫩，有点像温泉蛋，让人忍不住想吮一口。一之濑绕到他旁边，看清了对方的脸。</p><p>   真好看，一之濑想。</p><p>   他不由得越凑越近，嗅到一点葱郁的草木气息。对方忽然睁开眼，吓得他后退一步坐在地上，后背撞上了门板。对方似乎也有点诧异，看着一之濑，探寻地指了指自己，露出不可思议的神情，左右张望了一眼，回头对上一之濑的目光，不解地歪了歪头。</p><p>   这种时候总得说点什么。一之濑喉咙滚动了一下，本来想问对方“你为什么在这里”，话一到嘴边就变了样：</p><p>   “你真好看”。</p><p>   完蛋了。</p><p>   对方却似乎很开心，眼睛眯成弯弯的小月牙，回答他：“你也很好看呀。”</p><p>   笑起来更好看了，那双眼睛就像藏在盒子里的蓝宝石，现在这盒子为他绽了一道缝，引诱他窥视其中流光溢彩的宝藏。</p><p>   “你是外国人？”</p><p>   一之濑看着那双蓝眼睛，这次终于问出了想问的问题。</p><p>   不过好像很难回答。对方低下头想了半天，又对他展颜一笑，说：“不是外国人哦。”</p><p>   然后靠过来一点点，伸出一只小拳头放在他膝盖上。</p><p>   “我是金毛幼犬，请来养我吧，汪。”</p><p>   之后的事情一之濑一点也不记得了，等他终于回复意识的时候已经坐在桌边，对面的人顶着一头湿漉漉的金色头发，乖乖盘腿坐在垫子上，手里捧着热可可满足地啜了一口，然后很可爱地皱了一下鼻子：“好烫。”</p><p>   我们家的金毛幼犬原来是猫舌头啊。一之濑笑了，走过去找出一条毛巾替他擦头发。他不知道该怎样照顾对方，只好像平时自己会做的一样，把对方整个包住，隔着毛巾慢慢揉那一头金发。手底下传来一点不满的哼哼，一之濑把毛巾拿开，才发现他把对方的头发全糊到了脸上。两个人面对面，对方控诉地看着他，一边鼓起腮帮子，努力想把脸上的头发吹开。</p><p>   啊啊不该这样的。一之濑抓着毛巾僵硬了一秒，手忙脚乱地帮他把头发扒开，露出一张白白净净的脸，和霜降葡萄一样甜。一之濑问他：“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>   不吭声。对方凑过来，像真的金毛幼犬一样蹭了他一脸水，才心满意足地说：“我是你捡回来的，你难道不给我起个名字吗？”</p><p>   两个人都湿淋淋的了。一之濑拿毛巾在脸上胡乱抹了一把，回忆着友人之前说的储物柜的位置，走到另一个房间拿了吹风机回来，把他的宠物摁回垫子上坐好，一点一点替他吹头发。他的手指穿过柔软而灿金的发丝，感受到对方在他面前一点一点放松下来，才说：“我还是不给你起名字了。”</p><p>   “你自己一定是有名字的，等哪天想告诉我了，自然会说的。”</p><p>   笨蛋。一之濑仿佛听见有个小声音在耳边毫不留情地讥讽他。他有点晃神，四下看了看，分明什么也没有，屋里除了他俩再无一人。一之濑拔掉电源插头，走过去关上了通往庭院的拉门。“秋天的蚊子很厉害的。”他说，“虽然暑气已经褪了，但它们还是挺让人头疼的。要不要点个蚊香？不过我不太清楚蚊香猪放在哪儿，可能还得找找……”他转过身，看见今天刚捡回来的金毛幼犬一脸无辜地望着他，眼睛滴溜溜的，和围棋子一样，乌黑里泛着点水润润的光。</p><p>   黑的？</p><p>   我明明记得下午看见的是蓝色的啊，一之濑心里腹诽着。对方仰脸看着他，花蕾一样的嘴唇，琉璃一样的眼睛。黑的，有一点透明，在太阳下可能会变成琥珀色。一之濑盯着看了一会儿，走到他面前蹲下。</p><p>   “我叫一之濑，一之濑步。”</p><p>   “我不是这座岛上的人，只是受人所托才来，年底就会回去了。”</p><p>   “虽然不知道你是谁，不过如果你想留在这里的话也没关系。只是要记得和家里人说清楚哦，别让他们担心。”</p><p>   “我们会碰到各种各样的事情，但总是要回家的。”</p><p>   他摸摸宠物的脑袋，想起身去洗个澡，却觉得膝盖变重了。他有点吃惊地低头。</p><p>   这次，是两只小拳头一起放了上来。</p><p>   第二天上午一之濑出门的时候，他的宠物睡得正香，像小乌龟一样趴在棉被上面，被子全部卷到腰下。明明还有别的房间，不知为何最后还是在自己旁边给他铺好了床，听着他的呼吸声慢慢入睡。一定是中邪了，一之濑抖抖肩膀，轻手轻脚给对方盖好被子，走出房门。</p><p>   他直到下午才回来，抱着一堆东西站在门口。围棋教室的学生都是岛上的住民，老年人居多，他顶了朋友的缺，帮老师做点杂活。老先生老太太们倒是都很喜欢这个新来的小伙子，热心地塞给他一大堆自家的干货和蔬菜。一之濑把一半东西放在地上，腾出手去包里摸了半天没找到钥匙。他想叫家里的人开门，却发现自己根本不知道该怎么称呼那个人。一之濑靠在门边挫败得不行，思量着要不要翻墙算了，但那样万一被邻居误会了又会很麻烦，钥匙没了找巡警又没什么用，啊真是的钥匙到底去哪儿了嘛，总不能让朋友从北海道再回来一趟啊。</p><p>   门开了。他的宠物睡眼惺忪地抱着一桶冰淇淋，嘴里咬着勺子，仰脸看他，身上还穿着他的长袖卫衣。</p><p>   太近了，一之濑稍稍扭头就能亲到他的眉心。</p><p>   对方打了个大大的哈欠转身进去了，一之濑连忙拎着东西跟了上去。出门之前做好的早餐和便当都还在桌上分毫未动，纸拉门关着，他的宠物趴在电视机面前，跷着白白嫩嫩的脚丫子玩单机游戏，有一下没一下地往嘴里塞冰淇淋。那是购物时送的一盒，因为天气转凉被一之濑压在冰箱最下层，不知怎么竟然让他翻了出来。真是太不让人省心了。一之濑过去端起冰淇淋盒子往厨房走，宠物叼着勺子，“唔唔”地一手抓着游戏手柄一手就去扯他的衣摆，眼睛还盯着电视机。一之濑叹了口气，转过身蹲在他面前，说：“天气已经冷了，不能再吃冰的了。”</p><p>   眨巴眨巴眼睛，不听，过来抢他手里的盒子。一之濑站起来，把盒子举过头顶，宠物抱着他的脖子蹦来蹦去够不着，干脆绕到他身后去爬他的背，一之濑赶紧把盒子举到前面，另一只手伸到身后去托着宠物的P股。背上的人挣扎了一会儿，终于老实了，温热的身体隔着衣料贴着他的脊背，两只手乖乖搭在他胸前。</p><p>   然后，舔了他一口。</p><p>   一之濑“扑通”跪在了地上。湿湿热热的触感还留在侧颈，宠物已经从他背上翻下来欢呼着抢回了冰淇淋盒子，非常得意地对他露出一个坏笑。一之濑闭着眼睛在榻榻米上压平了鼻子，他滚烫的脸颊好一会儿才恢复常态，带着一脸榻榻米图案认命地爬起来，走过去拉开了纸门。阳光带着水气涌入室内。他走回玄关捡起两个鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋进了厨房，把一部分食材放进冰箱，开火烧水，咔咔咔地切菜准备做意大利面。他的宠物不知道什么时候晃了过来，蹲在料理台旁边盯着那一堆菜眼睛滴溜溜地转，像玩弹珠一样悄悄把小番茄从桌面上弹下去。</p><p>   后来一之濑就改做了咖喱饭。小番茄都好好地被捡回来放进了冰箱，而他拎着宠物的后领往对方嘴里塞了半个切开的、带着新鲜的汁液的小番茄之后，立刻放弃了原来的菜谱。养宠物好难，一之濑忧伤地想。他的宠物到现在只吃了冰淇淋，甚至差点就要今天一整天只吃冰淇淋了，而且还是个死宅，那盘一看就上了年头的老游戏，他的宠物一玩就是一天。傍晚一之濑想带他出去散步，宠物拖着他的手死活不肯挪窝。一之濑翻出自己的毛衣给他套上，耐心地哄他：“出门的话就去便利店给你买冰淇淋。”</p><p>   说完他才反应过来自己是不是太娇惯对方了，但话出了口，宠物已经很开心地冲到玄关，一边拉着毛衣下摆一边踩进鞋子里。</p><p>   说起来，自己是从什么时候开始，竟然就接受了“宠物”这个设定呢？</p><p>   不过也都无所谓了。他牵着对方的手悠悠地走着，对方的头顶大概到他的鼻梁，他侧过头去就能闻到和自己一样的洗发水味道，像枫糖浆一样围绕着他徐徐流动，甜得人飘飘忽忽的。一之濑就这么被宠物牵着一路飘到超市，乖乖买回了能装满半个冰箱的冰淇淋，还附带了一盒草莓布丁。</p><p>   不能太娇惯他。在发现宠物每天都是一醒就去翻冰箱之后，一之濑郑重地决定每天出门前把宠物叫起来吃早饭。他尝试了半个月，次次都被宠物早晨赖床的小奶音萌得差点出不了门，对方整个人都窝进被子里拱成一团，哼哼唧唧不肯理他。他最后也心软了，叮嘱一句匆匆出门，回来之后发现又空了一个冰淇淋桶。</p><p>   下次绝对不给他买了，一之濑愤愤地想。但他也发现自己的决心并没有什么用，只好在围棋教室休息的日子里确保对方绝对够不着冰箱门。他在院子里清扫落叶，宠物就坐在廊下叼着饼干看他，眼睛忽闪忽闪的，伸了个大大的懒腰，滚了一圈躺下。一之濑很无奈地叹了一口气，把落叶堆到墙角，走过去坐在他旁边，揉揉他的金发，说：“等这几棵树的叶子都落了，就生火给你烤红薯吃。”</p><p>   “不过那时候应该都很冷很冷了吧。”</p><p>   他的宠物不说话，伸长手臂抱住他，从他衣服上摘下来一片半个巴掌大的叶子，叶缘像水波纹一样起伏着。一之濑接过来捻在手里转了几转，说：“这是日本辛夷的叶子。”</p><p>   “花是白色的，不过花瓣背面会带一抹紫红，花蕊没长成的时候也很好看，有点像小松果，明年三四月你就能——”</p><p>   他说不下去了，谁知道明年三四月他们都在哪儿。</p><p>   但让他抛下对方自己一个人回到东京又不太愿意。一之濑望着院子里那几棵高度参差不齐的树怔怔地发愣，原本他答应朋友来到这座岛上只是为了散散心，给离职的自己一个休养期，回去之后再信心满满地开始新的生活，根本没想过会碰上这样的事。他想把人带回东京，但也清楚这绝对不适合。他到现在都不知道对方的身份。宠物原本把下巴搁在他腿上，见他不说话了便直起身来，去他手里捏那片叶子，指尖轻轻点着他的手心。一之濑不自觉地就去抓对方的手指，叶子从他手里脱落，飘忽不定地在空中犹豫着下落的方向。</p><p>   呱——！</p><p>   一只青蛙从廊下窜出来，追着叶子跳过他们眼前。他的宠物立刻抽回手，手脚并用地攀着一之濑，躲在他身后，死死抱着他的脖子，整张脸都埋在他背上，那副自欺欺人的样子可爱到不行。一之濑忍着笑把人背起来，一晃一晃地走回房间里。</p><p>   晚饭后他特意多投喂了一盒冰淇淋。就娇惯他一次好了，一之濑对自己说。</p><p>   天气越来越冷，第一场雪落下来的那天刚好是休息日，一之濑前一晚没拉窗帘，被明晃晃的雪映醒了。房间里暖气开得很足，他也忍不住再赖一会儿床，窝在被子里看他的宠物趴在旁边呼呼大睡。被子又被踢到一旁，他的宠物还是像小乌龟一样趴着，两只手乖乖地压在枕头边上。一之濑看了好久，这次终于没忍住，像淘气的孩子捉弄小海龟一样上手把对方翻了个面儿。</p><p>他失败了。被圈着腰翻到一半的时候对方就醒了过来，有点茫然地看着他，打了个哈欠，睡意朦胧地冲他撅嘴，在他怀里扭了扭就又翻了回去，抱着他的手臂偷偷睁开一只眼睛，唇角牵出一个有点狡猾的弧度。一之濑掐掐他的脸，被对方不高兴地一巴掌拍开，还瞪了一眼，那双眼睛像澄澈的蜂蜜酒，从打开橡木塞的那一瞬间就散发出醉人的甜蜜香气，悠悠地勾着他的身体和灵魂。</p><p>   还想再多一点。一之濑的手摸索着绕进对方的衣服，在腰侧和腿间缱绻。他的宠物真的像温泉蛋一样，白白嫩嫩，又滑又软，现在正潮红了脸揪着他的袖口，眼底噙着泪，喘息着在他怀里缩成一团。一之濑安抚地替他吻掉眼泪，亲吻一路往下，他贴近那柔软的唇瓣，像对待山茶娇嫩的花瓣一样用舌尖轻轻触碰着。</p><p>他终于品尝到了甘美的酒液。一之濑直到穿好衣服站在厨房里的时候还满脑子都是对方在自己怀里颤抖的可爱模样。下一秒他就陷入了深深的自责之中：他不知道对方的身份，但明明是收留却做出了这种事情，怎么想都有点趁人之危的意味。他一边呼呼地搅着纳豆一边忍不住痛骂自己是个禽兽，一转脸看见宠物迷迷糊糊地走过来，脸立刻就红了，支支吾吾地迎上去想说话，对方却一下子退出去老远，捂着鼻子很嫌弃地看着他。</p><p>   一瞬间一之濑就受伤了，但他又觉得自己没有什么立场去辩白，只好眼巴巴看着对方。他的宠物紧紧捂着鼻子指着他手里的碗，像玩游戏一样干脆果断地往水池方向比划。一之濑弄明白了他的意思，把碗放到旁边，想想觉得不够又洗了洗手，他的宠物才扑过来。</p><p>   “不喜欢纳豆？”他抱着宠物，在他耳边问。</p><p>   对，不喜欢。对方理直气壮的点点头。一之濑把人抱到客厅塞进被炉，替他放好电视剧的DVD,转身去做煎蛋卷。投喂完毕以后他出门去买东西，临行前问他的宠物要不要出去看看雪。对方头也不抬地挥挥手就当是告别，一之濑很认真地说：“今天真的不买冰淇淋了，都冬天了。”</p><p>   出乎意料的是，这次他的宠物没有气鼓鼓地跟他撒娇，而是耸耸肩，一脸没办法地轻轻点了点头。</p><p>   这次说到做到。一之濑终于一盒冰淇淋都没有买，作为补偿却买了平常两倍的点心，他两手满满地走回家却没有人开门。在电视前面睡着了吧，一之濑一边猜测着一边掏钥匙。门开了，玄关空荡荡的，电视机关着，屋里一个人也没有。一之濑屋里屋外找了一圈，谁也没看见，他有点慌张，正想出门沿着他俩平常散步的路线再找一遍，眼一扫发现厨房桌子上多了点东西。</p><p>   之前开封了的半盒纳豆端端正正放在桌上，上面贴着字条，大大咧咧地写了字：难——吃！还画了一个很愤怒的小猪脸。旁边放着便当盒，一之濑打开盒盖，里面摆了装饰成小猪形象的饭团和花花绿绿的配菜，光看就让人觉得很有食欲的样子。他捧着便当盒在桌边坐下，拈起一个饭团咬了一口。</p><p>   真的很好吃，一之濑想，就是可能有点咸。这时候他才发现自己流泪了，但他一点也不在乎，只是大口大口地吃着便当，嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，眼泪一滴一滴打在便当盒里。他觉得自己大概是被抛弃了，可是为什么呢，难道只是因为纳豆太难吃了？</p><p>   明明还说要烤给他红薯吃的，那几棵树现在是落得光秃秃了，可是收集的叶子已经被雪给捂湿了，根本点不着火了吧。</p><p>   十天以后一之濑结束兼职，赶在年前回到了东京。</p><p>   他有了新的工作，在刚起步的小公司和原来的上司一起打拼，一切慢慢有了起色。当年同期的朋友们有人订婚了，后来母亲也有了新的结婚对象。一之濑经历了很多事情，一个人度过了好几个秋季和冬季，他生活稳定，拥有了自己的房子，成为一个朝九晚五还时常加班的上班族。</p><p>   他没能找到时间再到那个岛上去一次，每年那个时候他都在繁华的东京都内为季末工作而忙碌，今年也是如此。他加班完赶着最后一列电车回家，在公寓楼下看见一个小小的人,淡金色的头发，抱着手臂哆哆嗦嗦站在门口。他抬眼看见一之濑回来，撅着嘴不满地抱怨：“冷死了。”</p><p>   “你好慢啊。”</p><p>   一之濑手忙脚乱解下自己的围巾给他系上，抓着对方的手突然哭了。抽抽搭搭的，反而把对方吓了一跳，连忙用空着的那只手替他抹眼泪。一之濑把对方的手包在掌心里，从脸侧拉到自己眼前，像花朵舒展花瓣一样摊开掌心，平平地托举着那只小拳头，抽噎着说：“马上就是辛夷的花期了。”</p><p>   “到时候我带你去看，每朵花都有、都有你的手掌这么大。”</p><p>   对方笑了，踮起脚来舔掉他最后一滴眼泪，说：“很美吧。”</p><p>   “嗯。”一之濑重重地点头，握紧了对方的手。</p><p>   真是笨蛋，他仿佛听到耳边有个小声音又一点情面也不留地在吐槽他。但周围分明其他什么人也没有，路灯下只有他们俩的影子挨在一起。他牵着对方的手，想带他去自己的家，放一缸热水，一起舒舒服服地泡个澡，在氤氲的水气里亲吻对方的眉眼。天气太冷了不能给他吃冰淇淋，不过一之濑会准备很多很多别的东西，总能有一样是他喜欢的。</p><p>   真没办法，就多陪你一阵子好了，那个小声音继续说。一之濑顿了一下，狐疑地四处看了看。电梯降下来在他面前打开，里面也空无一人。</p><p>   算了，错觉吧。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>全程只说了十一句话</p><p>为什么，因为他也是小天使呀。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>